


Kamal Has Two Electric Toothbrushes

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Gift Giving, Kinda, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, inappropriate use of dental tools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: “Uh… Boris? Why’d you get an electric toothbrush?” Kamal asked as he dug through the shopping bags that his boyfriend had brought home. “I thought you hated these things?”“Usually, yes!” Boris said. “There is nothing for teeth quite like some good old fashioned elbow grease!” Kamal chuckled and set the toothbrush aside to keep putting things away. “But I know that you have one, and I thought it might be nice to have a back up!”“Babe, if I needed a new one I could buy it myself!” Kamal said. “You really don’t have to spoil me like this!”“But… I want to!” Boris said.
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Kudos: 27





	Kamal Has Two Electric Toothbrushes

**Author's Note:**

> I disappear from this fandom for several months, drop in to give you guys some more weird porn, and run away again ofasndofsniaf  
> Just like before NO MINORS!!!! Do not read this! No creeps either! Ok, thank you, enjoy this you decent adults!

“Uh… Boris? Why’d you get an electric toothbrush?” Kamal asked as he dug through the shopping bags that his boyfriend had brought home. “I thought you hated these things?”

“Usually, yes!” Boris said. “There is nothing for teeth quite like some good old fashioned elbow grease!” Kamal chuckled and set the toothbrush aside to keep putting things away. “But I know that you have one, and I thought it might be nice to have a back up!”

“Babe, if I needed a new one I could buy it myself!” Kamal said. “You really don’t have to spoil me like this!”

“But… I want to!” Boris said. He gave Kamal his best puppy dog eyes, which made Kamal laugh and shove at his chest lightly.

“Okay! Okay, thank you. It really is nice of you.” He stood on his toes to kiss Boris’s cheek. “Now are you gonna help me out with these groceries or what?”

“Mhm! Just one moment, darling,” Boris said. Kamal just nodded and turned back to the frozen stuff that was going to thaw if he didn’t put it away soon. He wasn’t paying attention to what Boris was doing, and even missed him scampering up the stairs. Although, maybe Boris was doing something to stay quiet.

He’d never tell.

* * *

Boris liked to go to bed early, and Kamal was fine with that. It didn’t change the fact that he was more of a night owl, though. Luckily, Boris didn’t have a problem with that. He didn’t mind being woken up by Kamal coming to bed hours later than him. In fact, he reassured Kamal that he actually liked it. He liked being sleepy and warm and getting to hold Kamal close and give him sleepy kisses. Occasionally Kamal would wake him up from a… certain type of dream and neither of them would get to sleep until really late, but neither of them minded that.

The point was, by the time Kamal was dragging himself into the bathroom, Boris had been in their room for a while.

Kamal sluggishly worked his way through his nighttime routine. Washing his face, debating whether he cared enough to comb his hair (he didn’t tonight), staring at himself in the mirror for several minutes filled with existential dread, normal stuff! He always saved brushing his teeth for last, but when he reached for his toothbrush, he saw that there were two electric ones. He chuckled when he realized that Boris must have set the other one up so it would be charging. He didn’t understand his boyfriend sometimes, but if Boris wanted to do something nice for him, he was hardly going to get upset.

He noticed there was a sticky note stuck to the counter in front of the new brush, but he ignored it for a moment. He brushed his teeth with the one he already had, making sure to go over his teeth thoroughly. Next came flossing, and he frowned when his floss came away slightly bloody. It wasn’t enough to be concerned about, but it did make him pause and think about the last time he’d flossed. He supposed it had been a little while, maybe a week at most. Flossing wasn’t as much of a necessity to him, but he kept up with it as much as possible. He shrugged and put his floss away, and finally turned to the note Boris had left under the new toothbrush. He chuckled when he saw that he’d written it with silly misspellings and emojis.

Blood rushed to his face when he actually read it, though.

“U haven’t ben keepin up wih ur flossing! >:0!!! This won’t due, my fav-o-rite patient! Bring ur gnu brush to me, and we wll fix that ;)”

He shifted on his feet, suddenly feeling really tender between his legs. He carefully removed the new toothbrush and noticed it was a bit thicker than the one he had. He flipped it on experimentally, and realized that it was one with different settings. And the lowest was much stronger than his normal one. He was definitely blushing now, and his blood was rushing to other places too. He set the note down, but kept the toothbrush in his hand as he carefully walked across the hall to he and Boris’s bedroom.

He snorted in laughter when he opened the door.

Boris was lying on their bed in a position that probably would’ve been provocative if he was still awake. He’d fallen asleep, and his quiet snoring filled the room. Kamal couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly, and he walked over to shake Boris’s shoulder gently. “Boris,” he said quietly. “Babe, wake up.”

It took a moment, but Boris’s eyes eventually opened slightly. “Kamal?” He mumbled. “What… why was I asleep?” He sounded kinda sad, and it just made Kamal chuckle more.

“Cuz you were sleepy, silly,” he said. He kissed Boris’s forehead and moved away from the side of the bed. “C’mon, move over so I can…” Kamal trailed off when Boris sat up and spread his legs wide. “You’re, uh… you’re wearing your scrubs,” he commented with a dry mouth.

“Of course,” Boris cooed. “I’m your doctor, after all. I have to make sure that everything is nice and clean while I… examine you.” He racked his eyes over Kamal’s body, and Kamal couldn’t help but shrink slightly under his gaze. “I see that you brought what I asked you to.” He held his hand out, and Kamal carefully placed the toothbrush in it. “Thank you, patient.” Kamal nodded wordlessly and shifted on his feet again. “Are you ready for your check up?”

“U-uh-huh…” Kamal mumbled. He squeaked when Boris stood up and gently held his face with one hand. Boris slid his thumb along Kamal’s cheekbone, and then along his lips. It made Kamal shudder, and he opened his mouth so Boris’s thumb could slip into his mouth.

“Good patient,” Boris purred. “You’re already opening up for me and we haven’t even started!” He giggled and ran the pad of his thumb along Kamal’s teeth. Kamal shuddered again and tried not to let his knees buckle. “Now… there are a few rules in my office, yes?” Kamal nodded slightly, and Boris kissed his forehead. “You call me Doctor, or Dr. Habit, understand?” Kamal nodded again, and began to suck on Boris’s thumb gently. He didn’t stop running it along Kamal’s teeth. “You have to do what I say. After all, the doctor knows best.” Kamal nodded again and made a small noise when Boris pressed his thumb against Kamal’s tongue. “Lastly, you may say… ‘snap’ at any time if you want to stop. Do you understand?” He moved his hand so he could press against Kamal’s tongue harder. Kamal made a strangled sound. “I said, do you understand?” Boris quickly removed his hand, leaving Kamal flushed and panting.

“Y-yes, Doctor,” he said quietly.

“Thank you, my little patient,” Boris said. “Now… I may not have a professional chair at the moment, but I’m sure we can make do, yes?” Kamal nodded and got onto the bed when Boris gestured for him to do so. He laid on his back and looked up at Boris with wide eyes. Boris smiled at him and gently brushed his fingertips along Kamal’s neck. All of his skin felt hypersensitive, so he tried not to jolt when Boris did. “Normally I’d give you a bib, but… you like to drool all over yourself, don’t you?” Kamal whined quietly, but Boris frowned. “I asked you a question, Kamal. You have to answer me.”

“I-I do,” Kamal said. “I like to, um… drool all over myself.”

“Good boy,” Boris purred. “Disgusting, but good.” Kamal squirmed in the bed when Boris turned away from him. “Now, my little patient, I know that you get nervous and squirmy, so… I have something that might help.” He opened a drawer and pulled out an industrial package of dental floss. “We won’t use this just yet, but I will keep it nearby if I need it.”

“What would, um… what would you use it for?” Kamal asked.

“You’ll just have to find out,” Boris replied flippantly. “Now, open wide! I need to check over your teeth!”

Kamal opened his mouth obediently, and almost choked when Boris shoved his fingers inside. Boris ran one finger along the backs of Kamal’s teeth, while the other one pressed against the roof of his mouth. Kamal panted around his hand as the fingers moved carefully but thoroughly. If it weren’t for the fact that Kamal knew exactly what you were supposed to do when checking someone’s teeth, he’d think that Boris was actually examining his mouth. But his fingers would press just a little harder than they were supposed to, or he’d run the pad of his finger over the same few teeth over and over. By the time Boris pulled his hand back, Kamal was panting heavily and squirming quite a bit.

“You have to hold still, Kamal,” Boris chastised him. “You don’t want me to mess up your perfect teeth, do you?”

Kamal keened loudly. “They’re perfect?” He asked breathlessly.

“The best teeth I’ve ever seen,” Boris said. Kamal whimpered and bucked his hips against the air. “They’re so clean! They feel perfect against my fingers… I wonder how your mouth would feel other places…” Boris trailed off, lost in thought for a moment, before he shook his head. “Some other time. I have other plans for you, my favorite little patient.” He smiled at Kamal and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Get up. Strip.”

Kamal scrambled to his feet, already pulling his shirt over his head to get out of it as fast as possible. He shucked his pants down, and paused for a moment before his bockers followed. He paused for a second and turned to Boris awkwardly. “Uh… I have to take my binder off,” he said.

“Oh,” Boris replied. “Do you want to stop? Or, um… you can take care of it yourself? I do not want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Can I just keep my shirt on?” Kamal asked. “Cuz… this is really good so far.”

“Of course, darling,” Boris said, “whatever makes you comfortable.” He turned to face the wall while Kamal peeled his binder off.

After some stretches and some deep breathing, Kamal pulled his shift back on. “Okay!” He said. “All good!”

Boris turned around again and leaned down to kiss Kamal gently. “You’re beautiful, my lily,” he whispered against his lip.

Kamal chuckled and pulled away. “That’s not exactly professional, _doc_ ,” he said.

Boris grinned and picked him up roughly. Kamal yelped when Boris threw him against the bed. “You’re right, Kamal,” he said. “I guess we’ll have to start all over.” He stuck his fingers in Kamal’s mouth again, but thrust them in and out instead of running them over his teeth this time. Kamal sucked on them as best as he could, trying to apply the dick sucking techniques he learned in college to a couple of fingers. He closed his eyes to try and focus, and flinched a moment later when he felt something running gently up and down his folds.

Something that was _definitely_ not Boris’s finger.

“Nine out of ten dentists recommend the toothbrush I bought you, you know,” Boris said. “And I have to say, I’m one of those nine. Although I don’t think it’s very effective in your mouth.” Kamal choked on Boris’s fingers, and he quickly moved them away to let Kamal laugh.

“Sorry, that’s just… so cheesy,” he said when he’d calmed down. He moaned when Boris pressed the bristles on the brush against his clit.

“That’s no way to talk to your doctor,” Boris scolded him, although Kamal could tell that he thought it was funny too. “You do want me to show you what I mean, don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Kamal mumbled as Boris began to move the brush in small circles around Kamal’s clit.

“Yes… what?” Boris asked.

“Yes, doctor,” Kamal corrected himself. He yelped when the brush began to vibrate.

“Good boy,” Boris purred. He carefully ran the brush against Kamal’s hole, every now and then just barely pushing it inside. Kamal moaned and panted, squirming violently and gripping at the sheets. Boris removed the brush when Kamal bucked his hips, and he whined loudly. “You’re not holding still,” Boris said.

“‘m sorry, doctor,” Kamal said between pants. “It just feels so good.”

“You know, a little birdy told me that you weren’t flossing,” Boris said. “Perhaps you need me to help you use some?” Kamal made a small confused noise, and Boris set down the brush to grab the industrial floss. He pulled out a long strand, and broke it off. “Tell me if it’s too tight,” he murmured to Kamal, before he maneuvered his hands so they were above his head and the wrists were pressed against each other. He tied them together with the floss, and smiled at the way it dug into Kamal’s skin. “Too much?”

“N-no,” Kamal whimpered. “Feels good, doc.”

“Good boy,” Boris whispered back. He kissed Kamal’s forehead, before he went to the foot of the bed and pulled out even longer lengths of floss. Those tied Kamal’s ankles to the bed posts, spreading his legs wide and not letting them close. Kamal gave confirmation that that was alright before Boris even asked by moaning loudly when he tried to shut his legs but couldn’t. “Tell me if they dig in too much,” Boris told him.

“Fuck!” Kamal replied, but it seemed to be in a good way, so Boris didn’t worry.

“And I thought your mouth was clean!” Boris said with a small giggle. Kamal rolled his eyes, but shut them tightly when his head fell back against his pillow when Boris pressed the brush against him again. “Oh! I forgot one thing!”

“Doc…” Kamal whined when Boris moved the brush away again. 

“Hush, my little patient,” Boris said. “I can’t forget the toothpaste!” He pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer that he’d been keeping the floss in, and paused for a moment to giggle. “I suppose you could say it’s… toothlube.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Kamal snapped.

Boris laughed and quickly coated the brush in lube. He pressed it against Kamal's entrance again, and carefully pushed it in. Kamal moaned and shuddered as Boris pressed it in up to the handle, going slow enough that Kamal could get used to it, but not so slow that it would frustrate him. “Good?” Boris asked.

“Mhm!” Kamal replied. His thighs shook as he tried to spread them wider. “Please, Doctor…”

“Please what, my little patient?” Boris asked.

“Please fuck me!” Kamal said.

“I thought I was showing you how to brush your teeth!” Boris teased. He moved the brush slightly, just barely thrusting it forward. “You really do have a dirty mouth…”

“Boris!”

“I’m sorry, who? I told you when we started, Kamal, there are only two things you can call me.”

“Dr. Habit, please!” Kamal whined loudly.

“Good boy,” Boris said. He flipped the brush on, and Kamal cried out as it vibrated inside him. “Does that feel good?” Boris asked. Kamal nodded. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth hung open as moans slipped out. Boris began to thrust the brush in and out, and Kamal shuddered. He tried to move his hands, but they were still tied above his head. The floss was really digging into his skin now, but he hadn’t used the safeword yet, so Boris assumed it wasn’t too bad. “Do you want the next setting?” He asked.

“Yes! Please, Doctor!” Kamal’s voice broke slightly.

“Okay, but only because you asked so nicely!” Boris said. He flipped the setting up again and began to thrust it harder. Kamal practically screamed and tried desperately to move his hips. “Good patient… you’re being so good for me, opening right up…”

“More, more, please, I’m so close!” Kamal begged. Boris flipped the brush to its highest setting, and Kamal moaned loudly as he came. He panted loudly as Boris removed the brush and turned it off. He quickly went to untie Kamal’s wrists, and pressed gentle kisses to his palms before he moved to untie his ankles as well.

“How do you feel, lily?” He asked.

“Really good,” Kamal replied. “Is there anything I can do for you, doc?”

“I am alright, lily,” Boris assured him. Kamal looked ready to argue, but Boris was scooping him up before he could say anything. “Taking care of you is my number one priority right now!”

Kamal chuckled and rested his head against Boris’s shoulder. “If you say so, doc,” he mumbled. He let Boris sit him down on the counter and watched as he went searching for lotion. “How long were you planning this?” He asked.

“Oh! Um…” Boris blushed and cleared his throat as he finally pulled out the lotion. “Well… I have been thinking about being your doctor again for… a while,” he confessed. He carefully took Kamal’s right hand in his own and started rubbing the lotion into the chafed skin. Kamal hissed in mild pain, and Boris pressed a small kiss to his knuckles. “The actual thing… well, I think for about a… month?”

“A month?” Kamal asked. “That’s a long time to wait for something like this, babe.”

“Well, I would have done it sooner, but the floss took so long to get here!” Boris said. Kamal laughed at his frustrated tone. “I couldn’t steal any from your office either, that would be wrong! So… a month!”

“You’re sweet, Bor,” Kamal said. He leaned forward to kiss Boris’s forehead as he moved to the next hand. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Kamal,” Boris replied warmly. “Your teeth really are perfect, too.”

“I hope so!” Kamal said. “I do my best with them!”

“You do wonderfully!” Boris carefully rubbed more lotion into Kamal’s wrist. This hand was slightly worse than the other one. “Kamal… how would you feel about… another use for your new toothbrush?”

“Oh? What’ve you got for me, doc?” Kamal asked.

“Well… perhaps there could be another version of toothlube, hm?” Boris ignored the way that Kamal rolled his eyes, too embarrassed to really respond. “The body does make a natural lubricant…”

“You wanna cum on a toothbrush and stick it in my mouth?” Boris sputtered at Kamal’s bluntness, but eventually nodded. “I’m totally down. But, right now? I want to sleep for a decade.”

Boris chuckled despite his red face. “Anything for you, my lily,” he said softly. He scooped Kamal up again and carried him back to their bedroom. “Do you have work tomorrow?”

“Nah, I have the day off,” Kamal replied.

“Perfect! I will make you breakfast in bed!” Boris said. He set Kamal down in bed and kissed his forehead.

“You don’t have to do that!” Kamal objected. He looked, respectfully, at Boris as he changed out of his scrubs. “You’ve already done enough for me to last the whole week.”

“But I like doing things for you!” Boris whined.

“If you want to get up asscrack early to make me breakfast, I’m not gonna deny it,” Kamal said, “but you don’t have to.”

“I will, if you brush your teeth right after.” Boris turned to Kamal and winked.

“I will, promise,” Kamal replied. “Now… c’mere! I wanna cuddle!” He made grabby hands at Boris, who chuckled and climbed into bed next to him. He pulled Kamal to his chest and kissed him gently. Kamal kissed back and held Boris’s face in his hands gently. “I love you,” he murmured when they pulled away.

“I love you too,” Boris replied. “Now go to sleep, my little patient.”

“Whatever you say, doc,” Kamal said sleepily. He dozed off with his face tucked into Boris’s chest, and a kiss pressed to the top of his head.


End file.
